Drugie Oblicze 17
Ale co to znaczy? - zapytała piratka patrząć się na małą, kulejącą i ściskającą nogi Hajsik. - No siusiu! - mała, podskakiwała, a raczej podpływała to w górę to w dół co jakiś czas, chciała pokazać, że sprawa jest pilna. - Wysławiaj się normalnie! - krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona Strange, nadal nie mogąc zrozumieć o co chodzi dziewczynce. - Strange, czego tu nie rozumieć on chce szczać! - Lobo była już zniecierpliwiona całą sytuacją. - Co to do jasnej ch*lery jest?! - Ekhem. - Teraz wtrącił się renzan, wpływając w przestrzeń między dwiema dziewczynami, które wuyglądały jakby miały się zaraz pozabijać. - Strange, słyszałaś kiedyś w barze, że ktoś chce do toalety? - Aaaaaaaa.... to mówcie od razu, a nie używacie jakiś dziwnych słów! - piratka pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale chwilę później stanęła jak wryta. - W sumie.. to ja nie wiem co zrobić. - Moment! Ale czemu ona nie rozumiała jak mówi się wprost? - zapytała Lobo. - Bo syreny tego nie robią. - odpowiedział Renzan. - Z tego co kojarze, demony też. Salai stała na uboczu i z nudy kawałek po kawałku rozwalała skalną półkę na której byli wszyscy. - Hę? Renzan już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Przemek zatkał mu szybko usta. -Nic, nic, nie przejmuj się. - Czemu to zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął rozdrażniony pół-smok wycierając pysk dłonią. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale nie chce słuchać wykładu o układzie wydalniczym demonów. - Zgadzam się! - Hajsik podniosła rękę, a stojący obok niej Maksio zrobił to samo z przednią łapą. - Nauczyłam go sztuczki! Widzicie?! Widzicie! - Dobra spokój! - Strange stanęła po środku całego zgromadzenia, tak aby wszycycy dokładnie ją widzieli. - Musimy coś ustalić. - Tak wiem, mam nie jeść twoich rybich koleżanek. - powiedziała Salai z przekąsem. - To nie czas na żarty! - syrena popatrzyła sie z powagą na wszystkich, co miało wpłynąć na nich porażająco, ale wywołało zupełnie odwrotny skutek i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. W głowie Strange buzowało, była już tak wściekła, że obmyślała plan zabicia ich wszystkich pokolei. Nagle coś pociągnęło ją za ogon. - Ciociu... - Co Hajsik?- zapytała, skrywając twarz w dłoniach, z myślą, że się zaraz rozpłacze. - Bo ja nadal chce siusiu. -... i nie myliła się. - Mi też się chciało w tej grocie. - powiedział Serek. - I... co... zrobiłeś? - Lobo popatrzyła na smoka trochę ze wściekłością, a trochę z przerażeniem. - No co? To co trzeba. Baldanderka rzuciła sie na smoka i zaczęła go okładać pięściami wykrzykując przekeństwa i coś o pływaniu w szczynach, Salai rozwalała sobie skalną półkę, Strange ryczała na środku, Hajsik kuliła się bo chciała siusiu, a Przemek z Renzanem po prostu leżeli na ziemi rycząc ze śmiechu. -Eh.... - szepnęła Hajsik przestając się kulić i wykonywać jakie kolwiek ruchy związane z tym, że jej mocz jest wciąż w pęcherzu. Wszyscy spojrzęli na małą z przerażeniem i pewnie otworzyli by usta, gdybynie strach przed tym, że coś może wlecieć im do ust. - Wytrzymam. Oddech ulgi rozniósł się po przyjaciołach, któzy przez mały paraliż strachu uspokoili się nagle. - Strange chciałaś coś powiedzieć? - zapytała Lobo ostatni raz dając Serkowi w pysk. Piratka wychyliła główkę zza kolan, a raczej zzamiejsca, gdzie powinny być i pokiwała głową. Wszyscy dookoła zebrali się w okół niej i nadstawiali uszu, by nie pominąć, żadnego ze słów, teraz już wyprostowanej piratki. - Wiem, że bardzo często robicie sobie żarty ze syren. - zaczęła. - ...ale teraz, gdy jesteśmy na ich terytorium... proszę uważajcie na nie. - Po przyjaciołach przeszedł pomrku zdziwienia. - Rozumiem, że dla was to ryby, ale są naprawdę potężne, w grupie szczególnie. Nie chciałam zabierać wielu z nas, nie dlatego, że was nie lubię. - Tu spojrzała wymownie na Lobo, twierdząc, że ona już coś takiego zrobiła. - Ale dlatego, że to jest niebezpieczne. Jednak mimo to tu jesteście, dlatego proszę, nie prowokujcie ich do zrobienia wam krzywdy. Grupa zaczęła energicznie kiwać głowami i nie przestawała, jakby czekali, aż Strange powie coś co wyjaśni im całą tę sprawę. - Po prostu mamy się z nimi nie nawalać. - przetłumaczył Przemek. - No weeeeź! - krzyknęło parę głosów. - Nawet troszeczkę? - zapytała Salai. - Ej to ja chce im wlać! - wrzasnął do demonicy Serek. To wystarczyło, żeby rozpoczęła się kłótnia, do której dodatkowo dołączyła się cała reszta. Kawałek dalej stała od nich Strange. Widać było, że jest wściekła. Ścisnęła dłonie w pięści, jej ciało drżało, a ona sama wbijała wzrok w ziemie próbując się uspokoić, jednak krzyki jej przyjaciół w tle i cała kłótnia, nie pomagała jej ani trochę. Brała oddech raz za razem, ale wrzaski stawały się z każdą chwilą coraz głośniejsze. W końcu nie wytrzymała i... - CISZA! - wrzasnęła, jednak nie był to normalny krzyk. Fala dzwiękowa przygwoździła przyjaciół do skalnej półki, w uszach zaczęło im piszczeć, a niektórzy nawet dostali niezłej migreny. -To nie są żarty! - Strange dalej mówiła, ale głos nie był taki sam jak wcześniej. Brzmiał jakby pare stojących obok siebie Strange mówiło w tym samym czasie, jednak oni widzieli tylko jedną. Każde kolejne słowo wywoływało miażdżący ból w głowie i mimo piszczenia i wyciszenia w uszach, słyszeli piratkę bardzo wyraźnie. - To nie jest zabawa. Macie ich nie prowokować i na siebie uważać.- Z każdą chwilą jej głos słabł i stawał się coraz bardziej ludzki. - Naprawdę się o was martwie. Przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do niej pocieszająco, ale niektórzy nadal wykrzywiali lekko twarz w grymasie bólu. - Nie masz się co martwić. - powiedział Renzan wstając. -Dobra, to choćby wreszcie do tego.... - Przemek zaczął, jednak w jednej chwili coś przyciągnęło go prosto do Strange, tak, że był z nią nieźle ściśnięty. - No heeeeeeeej. - chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. - Przemek to nie jest czas na... - Strange nie skońćzyła, bo znowu coś w nią uderzyło, tym razem Hajsik. - Ciociu? Teraz po kolej wszyscy co chwila przysuwali się do Strange i byli ścićnięci tak, że ledwo mogli poruszać palcami. - Co się dzieje?! - krzyknęłą Salai rozglądając się na boki. - Za dużo ludzi! Za dużo! Piratka rozejrzała się dookołą, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Wszyscy panikowali, a do tego Banan zaczęła płakać, że Maksio gdzieś zniknął. - Nie dobrze... - szapneła sama do siebie. Nagle w okół nich zaczęła się tworzyć powłoka podobna do bańki mydlanej, a kiedy cała już była wokół nich, uścisk zelżał i teraz mogli się poruszac, niestety, jedynie wewntrz bańki. Z cienia zaczęły wyłaniać się ludzkie sylwetki z rybimi ogonami, a przed nimi płynęła kobieta. Miała długie białe włosy, a na jej twarzy widać było gdzieniegdzie delikatne zmarszczki, jednak to tylko podkreślało jej dojrzałość i wcale nie ubliżało pięknu. Nie miała takiego ogona jak reszta, był dłuższy, cieńszy i z 6 płetwami, które delikatnie falowały wokół niej, skórę miała pokrytą runami, a w jej szyi umieszczony był bladoniebieski krzyształ, który oświetlał jej twarz. Jednak to co było w niej najbardziej charakterystyczne, to czy, wyglądały jakby mieszały się z wodą wokól nich, były idealnie koloru morza i głębin. Przemek spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, która wtuliła się w niego, a on poczuł, że jej serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Jednak zdołął odczytać tylko jedną myśl. ''- Mama?'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures